dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Traction Reaction
Traction Reaction is the first episode of the fourth series of The Dark Railway Series. Plot It is New Years' Day, 1967, and Dave is boasting to Brian and Raymond about his upcoming mainline charter service to Weymouth, and how he has recieved (yet another) new coat of paint. Dave explains that he now has the Dark Railway logo written on his tender, apparently to try and boost visitor numbers. The day before he is to take the charter, the station master informs him that a service bound for the junction has broken down at Raxas Heath, and implores Dave to go and rescue it. He obliges, and finds a BR Class 20 diesel stuck at the station hauling a goods train. Dave brings him and the train the mile or so back to the Junction. Dave learns that the engine's name is Cammer, and that he has a tragic backstory: recently, his twin brother, Jason, was killed in a shunting accident, and British Rail are planning to withdrawn him, seeing as he has been woring on his own of recent. Dave sympathises with Cammer regarding this, but Cammer warns him not to worry about diesels, but to be careful of electrics. Next day, Dave finally takes his special train. In the middle of the day, he stops at Brockenhurst on the south west mainline (though he does not know the name of the station). In the bay platform, a rude electric multiple unit speaks rudely to Dave, before he leaves, still unknowing of the name of the station! That night, when he returns home, he sees Mr. Dark, who is agonising over needing another freight engine. Dave goes to suggest Cammer, but Cammer (who was in the sheds that morning) is gone. Mr. Dark tells Dave to stop meddling in his affairs, before dismissing the big green engine. Dave feels awful for a few weeks, thinking that Cammer was sent away and scrapped. But to his surprise, Cammer arrives in the yard, and explains that Mr. Dark purchased him the day after Dave's special, and had him restored to working order again. Dave is thrilled, and spends the night talking to Cammer, who eventually falls to sleep feeling very happy indeed. Characters * Dave * Brian * Raymond * Cammer * The EMU * Mr Dark * The Galen Junction stationmaster * Rodney (cameo) * Jason (mentioned) Locations * Galen Junction Shed * Galen Junction * Raxas Heath * Brockenhurst Trivia * This episode was released almost a year after the finale of Series 3. * This episode marks the first use of a smooth camera pan effect, made possible using an XBOX controller for PC usage. * This episode also marks the first usage of the "Dark Railway" logo, which is seen on Dave's tender. * This is the first and only time that Raxas Heath station was seen in the series. Goofs *Due to the new recording software used, sometimes, a small blue circle can be glimpsed during scenes. Episode * Traction Reaction on YouTube Category:The Dark Railway Series Category:Episodes